


Candy

by MeganMoonlight



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Cougar has a sweet tooth, and Jensen decides to surprise him with a treat.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Candy

Cougar had a sweet tooth.

It took Jensen a while to realize that, because Cougar was not very forthcoming about some information, but once he was aware of Cougar’s love for sweets, Jensen was slightly embarrassed of how much time it took him to notice it. The other man was surprisingly picky about his sweets, but once Jensen found out which were his favorite, he always made sure to have some with him, especially during missions where they had no way of finding anything sweet on the way. He was aware that Cougar had his own stash of candy, of course, but still, having a back-up stash couldn’t hurt, could it?

The sniper did not overindulge, never ate more than a few pieces of candy at the time, but they were a sure way of lifting his spirits, especially when he could sit down and take his time to actually enjoy the treats.

Before majority of their missions Cougar would hide a small packet of candy in his bag, and sometimes also a pack of fruity bubble gum, if they expected the mission to be particularly long. He would snack on whatever he had with him at the time, always making sure not to leave any traces of his presence, of course, and when exactly did Jensen start to find that kind of thing charming? He had no idea, honestly. He suspected it might have been because he found almost anything Cougar did pretty hot.

During their latest mission Cougar had went through his candy stash quicker than he usually did. Since they couldn’t have gone shopping in the middle of the woods, the sniper had had to make do with mint chewing gum Clay had found lying at the bottom of his duffel bag, which Jensen knew Cougar was not a fan of.

That was why, once they were back home, and after handing in his report and replacing the phone he had lost during the mission, Jensen went to a nearby coffee shop to get everyone something to drink. Additionally, since he knew how exhausted Cougar was, Jensen decided to surprise the man with a treat to improve his mood. Fortunately, the ice cream shop that was selling also Cougar’s favorite candy was still open. 

Once Jensen was back in the apartment a half an hour later, he found Clay and Aisha sitting at the table, most likely discussing something related to the mission, while Roque was unpacking his bag. 

“That one’s for you, big guy,” Jensen walked up to Roque, handing him a paper cup, which the other man accepted immediately. “Black, no sugar, no cream, just the way you like it.”

“Thanks,” Roque clapped Jensen on the shoulder, never taking his eyes off the contents of his bag.

Jensen walked up to Clay and Aisha next, and put one cup of green tea and one coffee on the table, making sure not to accidentally mess up the papers that were scattered around. “Here you go, guys. They had some new green tea blend that sounded fancy, so hopefully it’s not awful.”

“Thanks. You’re a life saver,” Aisha took a sip of her tea, sighing contentedly, before she turned her head to knowingly eye the paper bag Jensen was carrying. “For Cougar?”

Jensen glanced at the closed door of the room he shared with Cougar, perfectly aware of the smile that appeared on his face right then. “Yup.”

Leaving his teammates to their work, Jensen entered his bedroom and found Cougar sitting on the bed, taking his rifle apart, looking calm, collected, and hot as hell.

“Hey, babe,” Jensen said, before leaving Cougar’s cup and the paper bag on the bedside table, knowing that Cougar wouldn’t move from his chosen spot until his rifle was clean, reassembled, and put away safely in its case. “I got a dark chocolate mocha for you. And a tiny surprise, too, because you looked like you could use one.”

One corner of Cougar’s lips rose in a small, grateful smile when he noticed what Jensen brought for him.

Smiling back, Jensen grabbed a clean t-shirt and a pair of Cougar’s sweat pants from a drawer and went to the bathroom to change. 

Once he was wearing comfortable clothes, Jensen decided to wait for his boyfriend to finish playing with his gun. After drinking the latte, he stretched his arms briefly, and then interlocked his fingers behind his head as he closed his eyes. Now that the mission was over he could finally spend as much time as he wanted in bed, even if Cougar was otherwise engaged at the time.

He must have taken a short nap, because when he opened his eyes next, he saw Cougar lying next to him, munching on the candy Jensen had brought earlier. After he finally talked himself into sitting up, Jensen leaned against Cougar’s shoulder.

“Good?”

“ _Sí_.”

“Mrs. Riley said they were out of chocolates, so I got these instead. It’s been some time since we’ve had caramels.”

Cougar just nodded, still enjoying the candy currently melting in his mouth, and Jensen found it ridiculously adorable that sweets could put such a blissed out expression on his boyfriend’s face. Looking at the other man, Jensen waited to be offered a piece of candy, but when Cougar didn’t open his eyes for the next few minutes, Jensen poked him on the thigh.

“So, you are planning to share with me at some point, right?”

Cougar’s eyes remained closed, but when he finally tilted the bag, Jensen grabbed a few caramels, and popped one into his mouth right away.

“Damn, this is so good,” Jensen muttered, sucking on the candy. “I’m getting more of these later. Remember to remind me.”

Cougar just snorted quietly at the comment. “Sure, _cariño_.”

As they enjoyed the treats in silence, leaning against one another, Jensen smiled to himself.

A bag of delicious caramels, Cougar lying next to him, and sleeping as much as he wanted; that was apparently all Jake Jensen needed to consider the weekend perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 28 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Losers, The (either), Cougar/Jensen - _"candy."_
> 
> Is this ficlet silly? Yes. Did I have fun writing it? Also yes. I truly loved this idea, so here is the ficlet.


End file.
